Remnant’s Half Darkness
by violetteen999
Summary: After the destruction of Vanitas. He was then transferred to Remnant and met Ventus again and they became allies. And now he is here to save Remnant with Ventus. And defeat Salem and Cinder
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND PLS DON'T JUDGE MY ENGLISH LANGUAGE.

 **CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNING**

 **Flashback**

"It's always about your friends isn't it." A voice of a boy who possesses dark powers said. "At least I have some." Another voice of a boy. But then later on the boy with a light beat the darkness and then he started to disappear.

 **Flashback ended**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Mr. Oobleck is doing a quiz for us." A girl with a long white hair with ponytail said. "Weiss, Let me study with you!" A girl with red hood said. "Okay Ruby fine." The girl with white hair or Weiss said. "Yes!" The girl with red hood or Ruby said. "Come on Team Let's go study."A girl with blonde hair or Yang said. "Oh yes! Sis!" Ruby said. While the girl with black hair or her name is Blake.

A man with white hair or eyeglasses talking with a woman with glasses. "Is he still unconscious?" The man said. "I believe he is still unconscious." The woman said. "I see."

Back with the four girls Ruby was walking excited studying with Weiss but suddenly she fell because of a rock. "Ow that hurt." Ruby shouted in pain. "Hey may I see?" Yang checked Ruby and saw her stalking got a cut and she got bruises. "You two you can go to the room we are just going to the infirmary." Yang said. "Sure." Blake said.

Then the two sisters went to the infirmary and Ruby sat on the bed then she looked at the back and saw an unconscious boy who seems to have black hair and he wears a medical oxygen mask. "Yang look." Ruby said in a low voice. "That boy I wonder if he is okay." Yang said. The Yang got the bandages and start to cover the bruises. "Thanks Yang." Ruby said. "No problem sister." Yang replied. Then as the two sisters going to leave the boy opened his eyes and he woke up. Ruby looked at her back and saw the boy awaked. "Yang he is awake!" Ruby shouted and went to the boy. "Hey are you okay what happened?" Ruby asked. The boy didn't reply and he seemed to be blank.

Then the man with glasses entered the infirmary. "What happened?" The man asked. "Oh Professor Ozpin, we don't know we just saw him wake up." Ruby said. "I see." The man with glasses or Ozpin said. Then he went to the boy and asked him. "What is your name child?" "V-Vanitas." The boy replied. "So you are the boy who Xehanort told me about it." Ozpin said. "Y-yes." Vanitas replied. "Oh you can still rest Vanitas you don't have to go hard." The man said. "He has yellow eyes like Blake." Ruby said. "You're right sis." Yang said. Then Vanitas looked around and asked "Where am I?" "Oh you are at my school Beacon at the infirmary. You were sent there because we found you unconscious at the forest." Ozpin said. "I see." Vanitas replied. 'I sense a strong power on this boy.' "Do you want to look around." Ozpin asked. "S-Sure." The boy said. "Ruby could you help him stand." Ozpin said. "Oh sure." Ruby said.

Then Ruby removed the medical oxygen mask from Vanitas and helped him stand up. "Oh Yang you can go to the room if you want." Ruby said. "Sure sis." Yang then left the infirmary. Then Ruby and Vanitas went outside the infirmary. Vanitas looked around "This place is so big." Vanitas said. "Nah you'll used to it when you stay there in month." Ruby said. As the two walk Ruby asked. "What is your name again?" "Oh I'm Vanitas." Vanitas replied. "Oh, cool." Ruby said. "So how did you end up there?" Ruby said. "Well I didn't remember. The last thing I remembered is fighting my rival. He defeated me. Then my vision went white." Vanitas said. "Who is your rival?" Ruby asked. "His name is Ventus, he is some sort like you but he is choosy." Vanitas said. "Does your rival hate you a lot?" Ruby said. "Yes I am his other half who hated me." Vanitas said. "Wait you two are the same person!" Ruby got shock. "Well let's just keep this a secret between both of us only. Yes I am his other half and the darkness." Vanitas said. "Oh I see, Okay. Oh wait." Ruby said as she checked her scroll and it was a message from Ozpin. "I think we should go to Ozpin's office." Ruby said and Vanitas nodded.

At Ozpin's office. "So you two came." Ozpin said. "Yeah." Ruby said. "So I heard from my friend Xehanort that you are strong. So do you want to come to my school?" Ozpin said. "Well sure."Vanitas said. "Good so you're entrance exam is tomorrow." Ozpin said. "Sure." Vanitas said. "Oh and here is your dorm number and Glynda the Goodwitch will give you a scroll and some clothes." Ozpin said. "Thanks." Vanitas said. "And that's it you now go to your dorm." Ozpin said.

At Hallways "Your dorm number is 131" Ruby said. "Your dorm is next to ours." Ruby said. "Oh cool." Vanitas said. "It must be there!" Ruby pointing at the dorm number. Then Vanitas got a key and opened and saw the room. "It's too colorful." Vanitas said. "Well not really. Anyways I am going now and good luck for tomorrow!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Sure." Vanitas then saw the bed and then he layed on it and fell a sleep.

The next day Vanitas was preparing himself and then he summoned his Keyblade. "Luckily my Keyblade didn't disappear." Vanitas said then he went to the forest.

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

HOPE ENJOY THE STORY!

 **CHAPTER 2: THE MYSTERIOUS BOY WITH THE HOOD**

At the forest at the top of the hill there are around 5 people which was Ruby,Vanitas, a boy with hood, Glynda and Ozpin.

Ozpin said "So you two are the only one who will be taking the entrance exam today. You're goal is to collect chess pieces They are located in a small temple. But at first we will be sending you both of you to the deep forest but be careful there are deadly grimms that can kill you." "Okay I got it." The boy with the hood said. As Vanitas looked at the boy with hood and he senses something familiar to him.

Then Ozpin sent both of the boys to the deep wood. Then Vanitas summoned his Keyblade and landed on an Ursa killing it. "So my goal is to find that chess piece and that small temple." Vanitas said. Vanitas walked around and someone was stalking him. Vanitas looked at his back and saw the hooded boy. Which made him summon the Keyblade the void gear. "You have the same Keyblade as his." The hooded boy said. "Wait first thing first how do know about keyblades." Vanitas said. "I am a Keyblade wielder too." Summoning a The Wayward Wind. Holding it on reverse grip. "You also have the same keyblade as someone I knew." Vanitas said. Then both of them are on their fighting position.

"Wait they will fight!" Ruby said "We must stop them." Glynda said. "No, Let's just watch this." Ozpin said.

Vanitas attacked the hooded boy. But the hooded boy dodged it and shooted Firaga. "Fire!" The boy with Hood shouted. Vanitas disappeared and went behind the The boy with hood. "Nice try." The boy with hood fell back but Vanitas grabbed his hand then later he sliced his hooded coat. And then the hood boy knocked down. "I wonder who is that." Vanitas said as he got closer to the hooded boy and then pulled his coat and it was none other than Vanitas's **Rival,** Ventus. "Ventus! I can't believe you're here." Vanitas said as he suddenly got angry. Then his Keyblade disappeared. Ventus stood up and saw a giant grim looks like a Scorpio named Death Stalker. "Behind you!" Ventus shouted to warn Vanitas. Vanitas looked behind him. And the Death Stalker was about to end him but Ventus summoned his Keyblade and throwed his Keyblade slicing its tail. And Ventus jumped and slashed it then it disappeared. Ventus panted heavily. Then Ventus stood up. Vanitas tried to calm himself "Let's just look for the chess pieces." Vanitas said looked at Ventus. "Uh sure." Ventus smiled. "Don't expect for me to be your friend I am just calming myself but once we are alone I'll torture you." Vanitas looked at Ventus with horror face. "Umm Okay." Ventus said 'I never seen Vanitas calming himself like that.'

Few minutes later Ventus and Vanitas reached the temple and saw the chess. "I guess we did it." Ventus said as he took the golden chess piece. While Vanitas took the black chess piece. Then suddenly a giant black bird grim or the Nevermore starting shooting sharp feathers and the another Death Stalker appeared. Ventus and Vanitas got surrounded but then both of them summoned their Keyblade. Ventus took care of the Nevermore while Vanitas was going with the Death Stalker.

As the Nevermore shooting more feathers Ventus dodge it as he then shoot Firaga but didn't work. So Ventus decided to cast Tornado, as the Nevermore got stuck because of the strong wind, Ventus then summoned blades "Light!" And he then casted Faith. Then the Nevermore disappeared. And Ventus landed on the floor looking Vanitas.

Vanitas attacking the Death Stalker But it seems to be useless.The death stalker attacked Vanitas but Vanitas disappeared and went at the top of it and slashed it. Then the death stalker disappeared.

"It looks like they did it." Ozpin said. "The boy with the hood is short." Ruby said.

Later on Ozpin announcing that there are two new students. "So we have two new students. Their names are Ventus and Vanitas." As Ventus And Vanitas came to stage and both of them are smiling. Ruby is shouting "Omg sis, Weiss look they are here!" Ruby said as she is starting to fan girl. Then after that Team RWBY And JNPR came to them. Ruby introducing them. "Okay guys this Vanitas and I am the one who showed him the places here in Beacon and the hood boy before well he seems to be calm but it appears that he is like me. By the I am Ruby Rose." Ruby said. "Nice to meet to you Ruby Rose I am Ventus call me Ven for short." Ventus smiled. Ruby continued introducing "Well the girl with the white is Weiss Schnee she is mean but you will like her. The with the ribbon is Blake Belladonna she is kinda like Vanitas I guess maybe. Then my sister Yang Xiao Long she is strong." Ruby got interrupted. "Good to have new sun shines!" Yang said. "Any ways then the blonde guy is Jaune Arc or call him Vomit boy." Ruby said laughing. "I heard that!" Jaune said. Then the girl with orange hair appeared behind Ventus "I am Nora Valkyrie Nice to meet you can we be friends!" Nora said with excitement. "Sure." Ventus said. "Then the is Pyrrah Nikos and my brother Lie Ren He is good at cooking!" Nora continued introducing to her team. "Sounds interesting." Ventus said.

"Well you two classes will start tomorrow." Ruby said. "Yep." Ventus said. "Anyway we are going to our dorm tomorrow let's meet tomorrow." Ruby said. "Bye!" Ventus waved.

At dorm. Ventus laying down to the bed looking at the wayfinder "Aqua, Terra hope you both are safe." Then he kept his wayfinder and then starting to fell a sleep. Vanitas Looking at Ventus. And he seemed to feel bad on what he did.

The next day. "Ventus wake up. We are going to be late for class." Vanitas said. "Five minutes." Ventus with his sleepy tone. "We have classes." Vanitas said. "Class!" Ventus suddenly woke up and went to the bathroom. Vanitas was already prepared as he is wearing his uniform properly and his hair is tied and wearing glasses. Then few minutes later Ventus got out of the bathroom and started to wear his uniform then he got stuck of tying the tie. "Here let me handle it." Vanitas came and tied the tie. Then Ventus arranged his bag and put his wayfinder on the bag. "Okay let's go!" Ventus said. Then Ventus and Vanitas got out of the dorm. Going to their class.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

HOPE ENJOY THE STORY!

 **CHAPTER 3: FRIENDS AND RIVALS**

As Ventus and Vanitas reached their classroom Team RWBY and JNPR were already there.

"Hey! You two can sit beside our team." Ruby calling Ventus and Vanitas.

"Sure." Ventus said then he and Vanitas sat beside Team RWBY. Ruby looked at Vanitas "Wow Vanitas you look different with glasses and tied hair." Ruby said as she feels weird about how Vanitas looks. "Nah I just forced myself but I didn't want to." Vanitas said then he took off his glasses and his hair tie. "Actually you look the same to me." Ventus said. "I'll agree with Ventus." Weiss said. "So how you two can spent recess with us later." Yang said. "Sure" Ventus said.

Then Professor Oobleck entered. "Okay class is everyone here." Oobleck said. "Yes." Everyone said. "Okay looks like we have new two students kindly introduce yourself first. Ventus stood up. "My name is Ventus call me Ven. Nice to meet you all and..." Ventus got interrupted because of the paper balsa was thrown by team CRDL lead by Cardin Winchester. "Looks like the new student is a loser!" Russel said. "More like Jauny boy!" Cardin said. Then they started to laugh. Ventus took a deep breath and said "Whatever." The Team CRDL continued throwing papers on him until Vanitas stood up and introduced to himself. "My name is Vanitas." Vanitas said. And then Team CRDL started throwing papers on him but Vanitas face them and glared at them as he started to activated his bloodlust. Then Team CRDL stopped as they got afraid of Vanitas "He is from another league but let's focus on version two Jauny boy."

Few hours later at recess Ventus, Vanitas Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat together. "So Vanitas How did you make Cardin scare of you." Jaune asked. "Oh I only threat them and that's it." Vanitas said. "If they are here again they will see what will happen next!" Ventus said starting to get angry. Then later on a pie was thrown at Ventus's face "Look at him Cardin looks like he can't do anything." Dove said. Then Cardin came to Ventus grabbing Ventus's colar "Hmph idiots like you should be always bow to me." As he then punched Ventus. "Ven!" Ruby shouted. Then Weiss came to Ventus and helped him stand up "Man those four are the worst." Weiss said. Then Cardin grabbed Jaune's colar and also punched him. Jaune fell on the ground said "I'm fine!". Ventus wiped his cleaned his face and summoned Aeroga on them and made the fly. Vanitas felt the anger inside Ventus which also made him a bit angry. "I'm sorry but I am person who was trained for this but I had enough right now if you did this again to me and the other people I'll throw you guys away!" As Ventus started to glare at him but then tears come out "I'm sorry!" Then he left and went to the bathroom.

Team CRDL we're knocked down cuz of Ventus's magic attack but Cardin woke up and said "I'll challenge him alone later at Professor Glynda's class and prove it that he is weak." Cardin said. Then he stood up and went to the bathroom too.

Meanwhile Ventus at the bathroom crying. Then he got his wayfinder. Aqua, Terra if I were with you two. I would feel much safer and better. I just want to know where are both of you. Then Cardin came. "Oh so you are here!" Cardin said then he took Ventus's wayfinder. "Hey give it back!" Ventus shouted but Cardin kicked him as made Ventus fell on floor and having a hard time to stand up. "Sorry But no." Cardin said and he laughs. He looked at the wayfinder why do you keep that thing it looks old and lame. he dropped and then he stepped on it until it made it broke. Ventus got sad and then he became angry and attacked Cardin. But Cardin punched him on his face until it made Ventus knocked down. "Brat!" Cardin said as he ran away. Then Jaune, Ren And Vanitas came and saw Ventus unconscious. "Oh no we must take him to the infirmary." Jaune said. "What's that?" Ren asked about the broken wayfinder. "His lucky let's just get him now." Vanitas said. As Jaune and Ren carried Ventus and Vanitas took the broken wayfinder but then with his powers he was able to fixed it then hurried with Ren and Jaune.

Few hours later. At the infirmary. Ventus woke up "Where am I?" Ventus said. As he looked around and realized that he is at the infirmary but the he remembered his room the moments when he gets sick. "Ven. You know what you are a grown up. But I don't know why I do feel like I am your big sister or mother." A voice of a woman and it was none other than Aqua. "Aqua..." Ventus said.

"Ahem!" Vanitas trying to clear his voice. "You are having sleep paralysis aren't you?" Vanitas said. "Oh no." Ventus said. "Here I fixed it for you." Vanitas gave Ventus's wayfinder back. "Wait How did you...never mind." Ventus tried to say something but he realized it from himself. "Our class in Professor Glynda will start soon." Vanitas said. "I can come!" Ventus stood up. "By the way a thank you so much for fixing my wayfinder. I really never thought you are that kind." Ventus thanking Vanitas. "Ugh no it's just I really feel you since our heart is the same." Vanitas said and blushed.

Few minutes later. "So who wants to start." Glynda said. "I'll go first." Cardin said. "So you're opponent will be..." Glynda got interrupted. "No I want to fight him." Pointing at Ventus. "I accept then" Ventus said. "Wait are you sure." Blake said. "Yeah." Ventus said. "Okay now go change to your Combat clothes."

Few minutes later Ventus changed then he went to his position. "He doesn't have a weapon." Weiss said. "Watch and learn Weiss Ventus is very strong." Ruby said. Then Cardin started to attack and Ventus dodged the first attack. "Wow!" Everyone said. "Huh don't get to cocky you can't dodge the other attack." Cardin said while attacking but Ventus dodged it too. Then a light came out of his hand. And summoned his Keyblade the Wayward Wind and held it on Reverse. "Interesting but can you stand up to this!" Cardin did a circular attack but Ventus able to blocked it and he had an opportunity and strike Cardin and made Cardin fall on the floor. "Wow How did he!" Weiss said. The Cardin stood and the his attacks became faster. Ventus was able to dodge them all then he went behind Cardin and attacked him. "You are so fast!" Then he slashed Ventus But Ventus was able defend himself through his strike raid then he had the opportunity to do fire surge. And made Cardin fall again. Cardin's Aura is at 30 percent while Ventus is still 90 percent. "Here comes my final blow...Light!" As he performed Faith with Glyphs came and blades. "Wait how can he do that! I thought Schnee is the only one can do that." And then made Cardin fall and knocked down. "I forfeit!" Cardin said since he is knocked down.

"So the winner is Ventus!" Glynda said. "Yes he did it!" Ruby shouted. Then Ventus sat down. "You did very well. My name is Mercury." A boy with gray hair said. "Yeah really good job I am Emareld." A girl with green hair said. "Thanks. I guess." Ventus said then had a weird feeling about them.

"Omg I can't wait for our Prom tomorrow." Ruby said. "Prom. You mean I do need to dress fancy clothes." Ventus said. "Yep." Ruby said. "Make sense." Ventus said. "We do really need to buy one." Vanitas said. "Um yeah" Ventus said.

Meanwhile Emareld said. "So what is our plan?" "Well our plan is to put that data on the calling center." A woman with black hair her name is Cinder said. "Tomorrow can do since its a party." Mercury said. "And it will be." Cinder said and her eyes are glowing like fire.

To Be Continued...


End file.
